dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond vs Android 18
Kula Diamond vs Android 18 is Peep4Life's two hundredth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 5! King of Fighters vs Dragon Ball! These two may look beautiful but you should never forget the true reason they were created. If these two creations were to cross paths with the stake of their lives, who would be the superior fighter? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight DR GERO'S AND NESTS' NEW BASE (Cues- Plasma Frigate, Deck - Pokemon Black and White 2 OST) Just when everyone thought NESTS were gone for good. Just when everyone thought they were never to be seen or heard from again. After years of silence and keeping themselves hidden away, NESTS had found themselves a very, very powerful ally in Dr Gero. They had worked hard in secret at creating an army of androids that would be programmed with the eradication of K' and his allies. But first, they needed a viable test subject. "What about Son Goku?" the doctor asked, giddy at the thought of removing one of the biggest thorns in his side. "No. We want to send them for a practice battle, not a suicide mission." Igniz stated, walking towards the containment of Android 18. "We should test them on the traitors. Some of the rogue and, well, outdated models." "And who have you got in mind?" Dr Gero asked, facing a screen on his machinery. "We will test the strength of Prototype 18 on... say, the Anti K' herself. Kula Diamond thought she was wise to undermine me. She will be the first to fall at the hands of these Prototypes." "How do you suppose we lure this 'Kula' into a trap with the androids?" Gero asked, getting ready to release 18 from her sleep. Igniz's mouth curled into a nasty grin. The screen before him revealed a city near to Kula's scouted location. "The slaughter of the innocent." Android 18 was then released from her pod, before joining the two villains for briefing. RANDOM CITY (Cues- Destroyed Skyworld - Kid Icarus: Uprising OST) With her briefing completed, Android 18 levitated over the city. She then, as ordered, began to rain down energy attacks on the buildings and vehicles. Civilians broke out into all out panic as they rushed to get out of sight from the android. The commotion resulted in a vehicle being smashed into the side of a diner, where Kula was laying low for a while. She knew it was a risky idea, but she also knew she couldn't let these people suffer alone. She rushed into the street and saw the attacker up above. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Kula demanded, looking up at the android. 18 turned around and faced Kula. "You must be the Anti K. Congratulations; it is your lucky day!" Dr Gero said through a camera device attached to 18. Using a teleportation machine he had developed, he brought the pair back to his base. (Cues- Infiltration - Resident Evil 4 OST) BACK TO THE HIDEOUT Kula looked around the room. Lots of technology, lots of pods but the only two 'people' here were her and the mysterious attacker. Kula examined the pods as 18 stared her down. "Oh, don't mind my friends. They're still asleep." 18 obnoxiously said, chuckling. "Alright, prototype 18. Your assessment is underway. Defeat your foe by any means necessary." Igniz ordered. Kula's head jolted up as she recognised the voice. "How's he still..." But Android 18 was in no mood for questions. She raced towards Kula, who ducked beneath her. Quickly, the android looked to open 17's pod. "Mind if I invite some friends?" she arrogantly grinned, about to press the button. "NO!" Kula cried out, activating her cryokinesis. (Cues- Diamond Dust - King of Fighters 2002 OST) Instantly, a blanket of ice swept over the room and froze up machinery, trapping the remaining androids in their pods. "If you're working for evil, then I have to destroy you. So let's keep this battle fair!" The Anti K said, taking on a combative stance. 18's shoulders dropped. "Fine by me." She then fired a wave of energy at Kula, who managed to kick ice shards up to block it. Here we go! ''' Despite the initial exchange being orientated around energy based attacks, Kula and Android 18 clashed with martial arts, testing their opponent's capabilities. Kula's use of kicks were effective, but 18 was able to fly overhead and deliver aerial blows far more frequently. 18 kicked Kula in the chest, and then slammed her into a wall with a tackle. Kula summoned icicles to her aid, forcing a gap and allowing her the time to attempt a Crow Bite. "Missed by a mile." 18 said, charging a Finger Beam. "Good thing I won't!" The attack rushed at Kula, who was only able to dodge it by bouncing off the wall. She then skated around her foe, letting the Finger Beam go to waste. "Yep. You're a much better shot. You only missed me by inches!" Kula said. But she quickly ducked low, bringing her back leg up to catch Android 18 with her heel. "But a miss is still a miss." She then summoned a row of icy spikes that sprang up around, and hit the android. 18 crashed into a wall, but was nowhere near done. She grabbed a nearby chunk of machine and threw it at Kula, who instinctively deflected it with a kick. This served as a distraction which allowed Android 18 to unleash her Sadistic 18 rush attack. Kula took a lot of punishment, and was slammed hard into walls and ceilings as a result of the distraction. "I won't miss this time!" 18 vowed, charging up another Finger Beam. The attack certainly met its mark, and Kula was clouded in smoke from the attack's impact. Only to reveal that she summoned her icy shield at the last moment. 18 fumed, but kept on the attack, punching at the shield and trying desperately to wear it down. Creatively, Kula exploded out of her shield with a wall of ice spikes that blasted 18 and pinned her against a wall. Kula pirouetted towards her pinned foe, connecting with her ice skates multiple times before punting her through a wall. The Android pushed herself back up into the air, and rained down energy blasts, which Kula repelled with her deflecting kicks. The attacks went straight back at 18, who was able to weave around them, soaring down towards Kula and round housing the Anti K into a nearby machine. As Kula looked to bounce back quickly, 18 allowed her to get in close before cutting her down with a sharp elbow to the side of the head. Dazed, Kula helped herself back to her feet but 18 kicked out her knee from under her. Kula landed hard, and 18 grabbed the cryokinetic and flew up through the ceiling with her. (Cues- Cruel Androids - Dragon Ball Xenoverse OST) The android punted Kula from the roof of the building, sending her spiralling towards the floor. The base itself was located just above an abandoned port, and Kula was falling straight into the top of a shipment crate. She managed to cushion the blow by creating a loop of ice that she was able to skate on. She used that momentum to throw a kick back up at 18, but the android was well aware of her intentions. "Nice try." the android stated, charging up a Finger Beam. "But you surely didn't expect that to work!" she let loose with the beam and caught the cryokinetic flush. Kula was blasted into the crate, hard, and 18 began pouring on the energy attacks as the crate was shielded in smoke from the onslaught. All Kula could do for the time being was hide behind an ice shield and wait for an opening, but she wasn't so fortunate with this strategy. "How long is she going to keep this up?" Kula asked herself. It seemed the answer was 'Not much longer' as 18 ceased her attack. As Kula was about to make a move though, 18 began to push the crate towards the sea. Kula caught on, and leapt up and over the top of the crate. She landed on the opposite side to Android 18, and froze the crate in place. She then rushed around to 18's location and delivered a Crow Bite, punting the android up and into a brick wall. Kula was relentless, and spammed several ice projectiles while 18 picked herself up. The shuriken shaped projectiles served as a good match to 18's own defensive move; she fired several Energy Bullets that created a smokey midpoint between her and her cryokinetic foe. Using the smoke to her advantage, Kula attempted a blizzard which rushed towards 18's position. She saw this at the last second, and used her Android Barrier. Kula's efforts had gone to waste, unable to break through the barrier and now vulnerable to a counter, Kula was on the evasive. She flipped backwards to escape the range of Energy Bullets, but 18 was allowing her to believe she was in an advantageous position. "Maybe you should update your systems; your aim is terrible!" Kula remarked, sticking out her tongue at her foe. 18 smirked. 'Gotcha.' she thought. "Let's see you get out of THIS!" the android said, feinting the intent to use a Finger Beam, which urged Kula to set up an Ice Shield. As she did so, 18 swapped out her attack for a Destructo Disc, which sliced across the floor at Kula. Realising the potential in the attack, Kula broke free of her shield and desperately used her icy breath to freeze the attack. She then walked past the attack and continued to mock her foe. "There you go. I got out of it. Even when you're cheating you can't win!" (Cues- In Game Music - Everwing OST) Pissed off, Android 18 rushed to meet Kula head on. Kula had no issue clashing with her either, and the pair lunged with a highly raised boot. Kula's kick would have landed first, if not for the application of an Afterimage which allowed 18 to attack from a side. 18 then began to pummel Kula into the side of a ship, blasting her against its side several times. She then raised her finger and fired off a Finger Beam. Kula ducked, and sprang up with a Crow Bite. 18 initially took the attack full on, but recovered enough to grab Kula's striking arm and pull the Anti K up into the air. The cryokinetic planted her heel into the stomach of her foe which had surprisingly little impact on her. Kula struggled to free herself from 18's grasp, and managed to land on the roof of the nearby building. She tossed multiple icy shurikens onto 18, slowing down the approach but 18 was never going to stay away for too long. Kula then became overzealous, throwing a wild strike at 18 which the savvy android managed to capitalise on. She hoisted Kula into the air again, this time by the hair. In an aerial confrontation, the advantages all lay with 18. The relentless android threw Kula into all kinds of obstacles, brutalising the Anti K before connecting with a Finger Beam straight into the chest. Kula landed hard, as she tried to crawl towards anything that might help her to her feet, 18 landed before her and stomped down on her arm. Kula looked up as 18 prepared a finishing strike. Desperately, she tried everything she could. When 18 first summoned a Destructo Disc, Kula used her icy breath to blow it away from her grasp. This only angered her though, and Kula's reward was to be lifted by the throat with one arm and then elbowed in the head with the other. Kula landed, seated, as 18 charged again. "We'll run through that one again, shall we?" Now it really was desperation time for Kula! She focused hard on a summon above 18, a massive snowman, which came barrelling down. 18 looked up, and fired on it. The summon split in two, but the bottom half landed on 18, burying her for the moment. Kula used the advantage to get to her feet, freezing the buried 18 with Glacier Ridge before detonating it. (Music Stops) The snow cleared, as 18's body lay before her. Kula collapsed to her knees, covered from head to toe in aches and bruises. She finally found the strength to pick herself up and trudge away from the docks, presuming she had finally won. (Cues- Gas Can of Victory - Left 4 Dead 2 OST) "Did you honestly think that was it?" Android 18 asked, throwing a vicious Finger Beam into Kula's back. The Anti K face planted a barrel from the shot as the recovering android rushed towards her. The two traded punches and kicks, but the groggy Kula couldn't keep up the pace. 18 uppercut Kula, before planting her on her head with a DDT. 18 took back to the air, and rained down Energy Bullets. All Kula could manage at the moment was a shield of ice that held up to the punishment for a few moments. 18 saw what Kula was planning to do, but she wouldn't fall for it. She landed right in front of the shield and began using a Destructo Disc to slice through the shield. Kula skated to a side, summoning a field of ice spikes over the area before taking to higher ground. 18 pursued. "You're not getting away!" she promised, landing before Kula. "Wasn't trying to." Kula responded, nailing her with a Crow Bite. 18 was stunned, and Kula delivered a slicing roundhouse kick, that cut up Android 18's face. She wobbled on the edge, until Kula helped her over the side with a blizzard. The force of the attack pushed the battered android over the side and onto the spikes, which stabbed through and dealt massive damage to her body. 18 struggled to her feet again, but Kula gave her a kick straight to the chin with her skates, cutting through her neck. 18 toppled backwards into the water, and just to be sure, Kula froze over a portion of the water. (Music Stops) This time, Kula made her way to the exit, for real. Her wounds had gotten drastically worse and she needed some help. She froze over the cuts on her body; that should help: for the time being. She dragged herself beyond the still observing eyes of NESTS and Dr Gero. Neither of whom were too pleased with the outcome of the battle. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Kula Diamond!Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Formerly Villains themed DBXs Category:Elements vs Ki themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights